


I Do Adore - Bubbline - VID

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubbline, Embedded Video, F/F, Femslash, Video, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every little thing Marceline does, Princess Bubblegum adores. Kinda. (BUBBLINE 4EVA)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do Adore - Bubbline - VID

**download:** [streaming video](http://youtu.be/HJUc2mUq-hw)   
[100mb avi via sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/file/37icik)


End file.
